


BurritoTex

by naboru



Series: Blast Off/Vortex Advent Calendar [18]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off finds Vortex in the rec-room…</p><p>Blast Off, Vortex / gen, comedy / PG</p><p><b>Note:</b> This was kind of an insider joke from an RPG group. I hope it entertains. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	BurritoTex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



> **Continuity:** G1 (part of ultharkitty’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1))  
>  **Warnings:** gen, comedy  
>  **Characters:** Blast Off, Vortex  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Blast Off walked into the rec-room nose deep in his data pad, and frowned when he looked up.

With his back to him, Vortex sat on a chair, rotors wilted while his frame was wrapped up in some large item of clothing.

The shuttle wondered vaguely where the other got it from.

With a huff, Blast Off walked closer, and refused to ask. There was something else he wanted to know. “What are you doing here?” Maybe this was some sort of prank to annoy him?

Vortex looked up, visor dim. In front of him on the table was half a cube of high grade.

“You’re bored?” Blast Off’s voice was wary. A bored Vortex wasn’t a good thing. He prepared himself to increase the distance again.

But the ‘copter shook his head. “Bombshell gave me a virus, he claims by accident.”

Blast Off’s optics flickered. “I see…” That also was a reason to back up. “Serves you right for trying to mess with an Insecticon. Or did you frag?”

Behind the red visor, Blast Off saw Vortex glaring. “I’m not that desperate!”

Another huff left the shuttle’s vents, this time in amusement, and Blast Off shrugged. “Of course you’re not.”

“Frag you!” Vortex spat, and glared back at the high grade. “I’m a burrito.”

Now Blast Off did back up. He didn’t know, and didn’t want to know what a burrito was.

“Whatever,” the shuttle muttered, and left. It was better to leave the ‘copter alone with his virus.


End file.
